The Story Of How My Life Changed
by CommanderVicky
Summary: Everything was perfect but know everything's different now it's worse. But at least i have Harry...I wish he didn't have to go to that stupid boarding called Hogwap or Hogwarts, yea that's it. At least he has friends there and Dudley can beat him up. I wish he was here...
1. Chapter 1:The Death

_Go to sleep and close your eyes_

Why am I like this? I wasn't this way a year ago.

 _And dream of broken butterflies_

It's because we moved, I used to always be happy.

 _That tore their wings against a thorn_

I wish I wasn't like this, so messed up.

 _You know the pain they've endured_

Everything was so perfect before… Not so screwed up like now.

 _Sliver metal shine so bright_

The blades are so close… I need them.

 _Scarlet blood that feels so right_

No come on Phoebe, resist…

 _Dream of the blood trickling down_

Don't think about Phoebe, stop…

 _And wake up just before you drown_

Think about Harry…He loves you.

 _The moonlight shining off your tears_

Come on Phoebe! Don't be such a bitch.

 _As you bleed out your worst fears_

What about Daisy… She'll be so disappointed.

 _So tonight when you start to cry_

You are a disappointment Phoebe; you're a bitch, a fat ugly bitch.

 _Whisper the Cutters Lullaby:_

Come on Phoebe; just slash the metal blade against your scarred wrist

 _Hushabye baby you're almost dead_

Keep going Phoebe; watch the scarlet blood flow out…

 _You don't have a pulse and your pillows red_

There's more blood then usual…maybe you'll finally die tonight Phoebe.

 _Your family hates you; your friends let you bleed_

I love you Harry…

 _Sleep tight with a knife, 'cause that's all you need_

 _Daisy you're the best friend I've ever had._

 _Rockabye baby, broken and scarred_

 _I feel so tired…_

 _You didn't know life would be this hard_

 _It's my time to go…_

 _Time to end the pain you hid so well_

 _Finally…_

 _And down you go baby, Straight back to hell_

 _I can escape my hell…_


	2. Chapter 2:The News

One year before

"HEY PHOEBE" Someone shouts at me from behind. I turned around to see my best friend Kate running toward me with her gorgeous auburn hair in a tight bun with a cute little dark blue bow in front of it.

"Hey Katie" I say while smiling towards her as we walk towards the school.

"'Hey Katie'" she says in a mocking voice, "Is that all you say to your best friend who you haven't seen in three days!" Oh I forgot about that, my smile alters as I remember where I've been for the past couple of days.

"I'm really sorry Katie I was really sick, I got food poisoned" I say obviously lying.

"You were sick? Really bitch? Great excuse" she says with sarcasm dripping from her voice and she rolls her greenie-hazel eyes.

"I'm not lying!" I protest even though I knew I was. "I ate waffles on Friday night, I think I'm allergic."

"You're allergic to everything." She says while rolling her eyes but smiling at me.

"See you in first period, we have science, oh joy!" she says while walking off.

"See ya!" I say while laughing quietly to myself and walking to homeroom.

"Morning Miss" I say as I am walking into homeroom, sitting down in my seat next to Mary and Sarina. "Hey guys" I say smiling at them.

"Hey Phoebe! Did you know we have a math test on Thursday?" Mary says while looking her diary and then up at me.

OH crap! I forgot about that test, I'll study tonight and on Wednesday.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Well see you guys later" I say as they speed out of the classroom. As I start walking to class I start thinking about something my mom said to me, she said 'We need to talk about something important later.' What does that even mean? What is this 'Important Thing', well she'll tell me when I get home.

"Phoebe!" My thoughts were interrupted by Katie screaming, ugh God I have such a headache.

"Give me a second Katie; I need to put my bag on the rack, save me a seat? I ask hopefully, "Yep! Cya inside Phoebs'" she says happily walking in the classroom holding her books tightly in her arms.

Well maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Phoebe Charlotte Richmond and I live in Sydney, Australia. I have a pretty good life as far as my friends go but at home I have a secret, see I was put in an orphanage a couple days after I was born and I've been moving from different homes ever since I was lefty in the stupid orphanage but I've always managed to get back to the orphanage…even sometimes if I don't want to leave my new home. But besides that depressing stuff my life is great! I have my best friend Katie and my close group of friends which I sit with at lunch. Anyway right now it's my 15th year at the orphanage and on Monday and Tuesday they were telling me how there sending me to another orphanage in England next year unless I get adopted for good, which is probably not going to happen. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to Katie and the rest, but at least I have 1 more year.


End file.
